Talk:List of Logs Made by ZNG Members
Work-in-progress sections can still be edited in Christian, are you compiling a bunch of logs and then going to add them all at once, or are you going to do them one-by-one? I was just wondering so that no one ends up duplicating effort if they jump in here and add theirs when it already might be being compiled. Likewise, if anyone else has play log lists in progress, please feel free to post an incomplete list and just write: "Incomplete," "In progress," "Under construction," or something like that at the bottom of the section. Thanks. I might dig around for some people's logs and add a few soon myself (I don't have any of my own, unfortunately). —Rayolinels (talk) 00:04, September 20, 2016 (UTC) A kind-of format for the log entries I thought about what format might be best to put all these logs in, and this is what I came up with. I think it is fairly clear and browsable to read, and not too difficult to input. For example: *1/2/16–2/5/16 The Legend of Zelda First Playthrough (there would be a link) So: bullet points, small font size date range with en dash "–" connecting the dates and no leading zeros in the dates. Then, the next component is the name of the game, in italics, followed by the name of the log in capitals—or a longer description of the log in sentence case. The link should be for the whole name of the log, including the game, unless there are multiple parts of the log, in which case the links should be put after the name of the log in some way (you decide how). Does this make sense? If there's any suggestions for a better way to format these, please let me know below. No, really! I want to know. Thanks. —Rayolinels (talk) 23:19, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, Ray. I'm digging your format for both this page and the List of Chat Posts Page. My initial plan was indeed to compile them and add them all at once for each user. I'll begin with my own. :AmbitiousFilmMaker (talk) 05:05, September 23, 2016 (UTC) vs http://stackoverflow.com/questions/1946426/html-5-is-it-br-br-or-br I think this covers why it is unnecessary to keep on replacing all the s that I type with s. —Rayolinels (talk) 21:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, all right, if Fandom wants to do it automatically, then whatever. But I've never had it happen automatically to me, so I'm not quite sure why that would happen. Either way, no need to manually replace them, then. Nice to have that slightly cleared up, Matt. :—Rayolinels (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Date formatting In my opinion, removing redundant zeros from in front of numbers makes them more visibly appealing and human-readable. These are not monospaced fonts anyway, so the dates won't be the same length visually even if they are al the same number of characters. —Rayolinels (talk) 21:51, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Completely agree, fellow Ray. —AmbitiousFilmMaker (talk) 23:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC)